


Red and Black

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Kuroo likes the uniform colors of the Nekoma cheerleaders, but he thinks the colors on you look better.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 316
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my first haikyuu fic and my first haikyuu smut so pls enjoy!! i actually wrote this for my friend gigi (shout out lmao) because she's a simp for kuroo so lmao

Kuroo loved a lot of things about his school, but his favorite was definitely the uniform color for all sports at Nekoma. The bright red was eye catching and intimidating, especially with his height, but as he watched the cheerleaders parade into the stands for one of his matches, he was reminded of just how much he loved the color. The match started, but he remained distracted as ever by the girls chanting and shaking their pom poms--as well as other things. Two of the girls in the stands smiled and winked at him, further drawing his attention away from the game

As the manager, you were supposed to always make sure that the team was running smoothly, but after watching Kuroo fuck up his first serve because of his wandering eye, you knew that you had to do your job and scold him for the umpteenth time. 

“Oya, Kuroo!” His head whipped over to you, fear immediately clouding his eyes when he saw the glare that might as well have killed him. “Stop staring and focus on the ball!” He gave an almost imperceptible nod and turned his attention completely to the game, now concentrated on winning and, although he hated to admit it, making you proud.

You had been facing this development in your complicated relationship with the captain for a while now and based on the frequent glances and his efforts to be closer to you at all times, he had been feeling the same way. Kenma had even found you cleaning up after one practice and threateningly asked you to just date him already since Kuroo had found a confidant in the setter, who wanted nothing more than to be left alone to his game rather than listen to his captain’s endless relationship problems. Now, all you had to do was figure out how to properly ask him out, which was proving harder than you thought. 

The match was over with Nekoma winning in a landslide thanks to the perfectly oiled machine that you were proud to say was your team, and as you watched a sweaty Kuroo celebrate with his teammates, your heart only beat faster for him. Catching his eye, he gave you a cheesy wink, bringing a hot blush to your cheeks that had you grinning. _Does he even realize his effect on me?_ You thought, shaking your head at his cheekiness as he continued making faces at you. 

Just to mess with you, he suddenly rolled his eyes back and opened his mouth slightly, making a face like a porn star that made you gasp. _Is he really that bold?_ _Apparently, he is._ You tried to play it off by rolling your eyes, but you couldn’t help but feel shockwaves shoot down your spine at the look. _Was that really how he looks when he--What?! No, don’t think about that_. You tried to push the thought out of your mind, but it was hard to ignore the dampening of your underwear. He gave you his signature smirk that told you he knew _exactly_ what he was doing before turning his attention back to his teammates. _Oh, you’re gonna pay for that, Kuroo._

Everyone was cleaning the court when you walked down the hallway away from the team. The team had let Kuroo go to the locker room first as a reward for winning, and the entrance to the room was right next to the water fountain that you were briefly visiting. As you drank, a large hand shot out from the entrance to the locker room and wrapped around your wrist, pulling you into the room with it. 

“Hey, I--” you called, but were quickly cut off by a bruising kiss being pressed to your lips and a hand caressed your cheek, pulling you as close as possible to Kuroo, who was taking advantage of his free reign over the locker room. 

“Did you like my teasing after the match?” he purred, moving his lips down to your jaw and neck, suckling harshly at the sensitive skin there. You gasped your response, praying that your sounds would be enough to spur him on so he would continue. He pressed his hips into you, grinding against your body, but pulled away from your neck to look down at you. “I expect answers.”

“Yes, Kuroo,” you breathed out, panting from his touch. He smirked at you again and took both hands in one hand, making you marvel at just how _huge_ his hands were; they could probably wrap around your throat two times over. The thought went straight to your core, making you arch your back and press your breasts further into him. His breath caught and he moaned your name, but he otherwise kept his cool. 

“Mm, so obedient,” he murmured and returned his lips to yours, still holding your wrists above your head. “You look so pretty in red, but you’d look prettier in nothing, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Yes, Kuroo.” 

“Ugh, I love how you say my name. Do it again.” He paired his command with a swift bite to your shoulder that was now exposed as he took your Nekoma jacket and shirt off. 

“ _Kuroo--!_ ” 

He ran his tongue over the bite to nurse it, making you whimper at the feeling of his mouth on you. “Perfection. Can I take these off?” He lightly tugged at the short shorts you were wearing, eyeing them like a predator. 

“Yes, please.”

“So polite…” he mused, sinking to his knees in front of you and releasing your wrists. You had only just realized that he was wearing nothing but a towel, presumably from his post-match shower. He pulled your shorts and underwear down with one move and matched you by dropping his towel, exposing himself completely to you. He stood up to his full height, towering over you with a smug smile that made you feel tense and at ease simultaneously. He leaned down and gently lifted your chin, moving his mouth next to your ear. 

“I want to fuck you. May I?” Just listening to his deep voice drawl out the question made you moan and pull his body closer to yours, his hard on pressing into your stomach. 

“Yes, please.”

“Such a good girl…” he drawled, giving you a chaste kiss to your earlobe before flipping you over to face the wall. He pulled your hips back until you were nearly bent over and pressing your hands to the cement, the anticipation building up like a coil in your stomach. You were so ready for him. 

Without warning, he thrusted his full length into you and let out a loud moan at how _good_ you felt around him. Yeah, he had fucked girls before, but none had made him feel this elated. Pressing his hand to the middle of your spine, he pushed down to arch your back for you, giving you a new angle to enjoy as he pounded into you, making you nearly scream with pleasure. 

“That’s right baby, you love it, huh?” You scoffed at how cocky he was being, but secretly, you couldn’t get enough. His overwhelming confidence was what attracted you to him in the first place, and it only heightened the ecstasy he was providing you with in this empty locker room. You figured that the win he had just increased his adrenaline that was providing him with the perfect energy to fuck you. You screamed when he hit the perfect spot inside you, sending shocks up your spine that pushed you over the edge. Your sounds and the spasming of your body around him quickly sent him with you, making him groan as he rode out his climax into you. The grip on your hips was bruising and the thought of the bruises that would be etched into your body made your face grow hot. 

_Kuroo’s marks all over me...Fuck, how hot!_

You both stood still for a minute, trying to catch your breaths from the mind-blowing workout you both had before he slipped out of you and helped you get dressed again. You were sore, but you could somehow find it in yourself to work through it. The sight of you effortlessly moving seemed to upset him as he sent a disapproving glare down your body. Your breath hitched as he caught your jaw between his strong fingers and brought your face close to his own. 

“Next time, you won’t be able to walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you liked it and dont forget to comment! im writing a fic for my friend brunett with nishinoya, so be on the lookout for that lol


End file.
